Never Gonna Give You up
by GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH
Summary: Song-fic by me.READ AND REVIEW you know u want to.


**An: Yea I should be working on my other story but this song-fic popped into my head.**

Oh Freddie so dumb with that giant brain. He can't see that I love him. It killed me to see him trolling to hallways with his arm candy, Jeanne. That's such a tramp name. _Sam your just being jealous again calm down._ We met in second grade and seemed so cute and nice and funny. I just want him to know how I feel about him and that tramp he hangs out with.

_We've know each other for so long._

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it._

I know deep down he feels the same about me and almost every night I dream that out a no where he came into my room and took me in a passionate kiss out of the blue. I know a corny, stupid fantasy. But a girl can dream right? Yea of course I can. Oh crap I'm late for iCarly rehearsal.

"Hey Sam you're late again." Carly says

I look down and reply I know.

"Don't feel too bad Freddie's also late. I'm starting to worry."

"Relax Carl's he'll be fine." I reply.

"If you say so." She says without even looking at me.

"Sam what's wrong? Usally when i comment about how your late you don't care. But today your guilty for some reason."She says

"It's nothing."

"No. I know somethings up. Now tell me." She demanded

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-"

"How long does this go?"

"Until you tell me."

"Fine. I'm cheesed off about Freddie and his "girlfriend".

"Why do you care?"

I gave her the, are you serious look.

"I guess i...i like freddie."

"Finnaly! It's about time you come out with it. Oh Spencer and i have been talking about, he says that ya'll won't get toghethor but i say th-"

"Carly! Shut up for a second and listen. Freddie is with Jeanne and i like Freddie and if he's with someone then how can i be with him?"

"Sam, I know you and Freddie are ment for eachother and he will relize that soon."

"Thanks for the pep talk." I say with a small smile on my face.

"Oh hey Freddie." Carly says when he walks through the door.

He seems sad like his mind is wrapped around something that he can't let go of. He can't concentrate on iCarly and says he has to go early. Carly mouths when he closes the door that she'll go talk to him. I reply that I go check out what happened.

I pick the lock to his apartment and walk into his room and frightened by what I saw. He was sitting on his bed crying.

_Never ganna make you cry._

When I try and leave I accidentally knock against the wall.

"Damnit!" I cry in pain.

"What the hell? Sam is that you?" He asks.

"Yea. It's me." I reply.

"Wtf are you doing here?" Freddie exclaimed

"Calm down. Carly and I were wondering what happened because you seemed distant today during iCarly rehearsal."

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset. I caught Jeanne kissing a some guy today by her locker and she tried to lie to me saying that he was her brother. All I know is that brother and sister do NOT do that. We had a big fight and broke up.

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

"That really sucks." I said.

_YAY Freddie finally broke it off with that bitch. Now he can stand up and notice me._

"Thanks. Come on let's go over to Carly's and get some food before the show."

"Fine with me."

Some things never change. Like Mr. Howard and how he always will hate kids. Or how Spencer will never be normal. But the one thing that I never thought would or could happen was me and Freddie but tonight it seemed like a real possibility. I mean bye bye Jeanne plus the whole sad guy get the girl to cheer him up thing.

"The show went as usually but as soon as it ended Freddie immediately went home. Again I followed him but to the fire escape. How ironic. I see him sitting on his blue chair because that was his favorite color. He was listening to his pear-pod just looking out onto the Seattle skyline. I knocked and he awkwardly waved me in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Here we are again." I say.

"Huh?" He asks

"This was the exact same situation we were in when we kissed for the first time."

"I thought we would never speak of it again."

"Promises were made to be broken." I said

"And history sometimes repeats it's self? I asked hopefully.

He seemed to ponder this a moment until he looked at me and said," History does repeat it's self a lot."

I moved closer to him like the first time.

"Well lean." I said as he smiled.

He moved his large shoulders forward and touched his lips to mine. This time I didn't open my eyes. The kiss was perfect a million times better then the last one. I didn't just feel sparks I felt a lighting storm hitting me over and over and over again. I could tell he felt the same way and when I broke the kiss. He took me by surprise by coming back for more. I knew in that moment that he felt the same way about me.

"Freddie Benson I'm never ganna give you up." I said.

**An: Meh the story was ok I wrote it at 2 in the morning so yea. Read Review you know the drill. P.S. The song was Never Gonna Give you Up by Rick Astley. ITTK is today!**


End file.
